


Family Reunion

by lil_1337



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Missing Scene, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua gets a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

Title: Family Reunion  
Author: lil_1337  
Pairing/Characters: Claudia Donovan, Claire Donovan, Joshua Donovan  
Rating: G  
Word count: 464  
Warnings/Kinks: Fluff, sap, waff, spoilers for season five.  
Summary: Joshua gets a big surprise.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Donovans, but I would love to hang out with them.

“Are you okay?” Joshua leaned forward as if that would allow him to see the rest of Claudia that was beyond the range of the laptop camera.

“I'm fine.” Claudia rolled her eyes though her smile did not budge.

“Artie? Myka? Pete?” There was a slight hesitation before he added Steve to the list of names.

“Fine, fine, fine and fabulously fine. I told you that in the email. I know you read it because here you are yet there is still this.” She made a gesture between herself and Joshua's face on the monitor to indicate the conversation they had just had.

Joshua sighed and leaned back in his chair, a wry grin on his face. “I know, but I worry. Especially when you email me and say we need to talk instead of telling me whatever it is we need to talk about in the email. That is never a good sign. I...” He paused, blinked, then swallowed hard as Claire leaned in next to Claudia showing herself to Joshua for the first time. When he finally spoke it was in a husky whisper. “Claire?” He shook his head as if to clear it then turned his laser sharp focus back to his youngest sister. “Who is that and why does she look like Claire? What the hell have you done, Claudia?”

“She's the real deal, I promise.” Claudia leaned in smiling. “She wasn't dead, Joshua. She got whammied by an artifact and has been in a coma. Well, an artifact induced coma, but that is a story for another day.”

Joshua nodded, his eyes clear despite the dazed look on his face. His gaze flicked back to Claire and he smiled hesitantly, a mixture of hope, fear and something deeply primal played across his face. “What did you say to me when we found out we had a little sister?”

Claire grinned looking more like the sixteen year old than he remembered than this new thirty year old woman. “You might be the oldest, but you're out numbered now.”

Joshua nodded, his eyes blinking rapidly as the reality that this was truly his sister back from the dead began to sink in. “I'm...” He wiped at his eyes then cleared his throat. “I missed you so much.”

“I'm so sorry, Joshua.” Claire's expression crumpled and she bit her lower lip to keep it from quivering.

Claudia cleared her throat, redirecting her siblings' attention back to her. “So, bro do you think you can come visit? See Claire in the flesh. I'd think that sibling resurrection would qualify you for some time off.”

“For most people, yeah.” Joshua chuckled though his eyes were still unusually bright. “In the Donovan clan we just call it Tuesday.”


End file.
